


Okaeri Nasai

by pseudofaux



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY
Genre: "home", "welcome", Blow Job, F/M, Welcome Home, early early early morning, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofaux/pseuds/pseudofaux
Summary: Saizo has come home. They've rested. Now she welcomes him.





	Okaeri Nasai

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response for a few anonymous requests on tumblr for Saizo oral/smut.

Waking up with Saizo tucked around her was just the right temperature, just the right smell, just the right feel. Just… right.

His arm shifted beneath her cheek. His voice registered behind her head, lazier and sweeter than honey, more thrilling than anything had any right to be at that hour, “You okay?”

She nodded, and squeezed the arm around her. Squeezed the leg that was between her own.

“I don’t think I can go back to sleep,” she said quietly.

* * *

_They’d retired early when he got home, late in the afternoon. He had been exhausted; she had insisted on a bath mostly to make sure that the blood was not seeping from his body._

_It hadn’t been. She poured buckets of water over him, and it gathered pink before going clear and draining away. She helped—tried to help—him into a sleeping robe, and tugged him to bed._

_And he asked if she’d already had dinner, and she said no, but it was early and she wasn’t hungry._

_He pulled her back to his front, curled around her, breathed her in and put his hand over her breast. To feel her heartbeat, not to tease, she thought._

_And he had fallen dead asleep._

_So did she._

* * *

But now they were both rested, and both awake. It was still early enough that there was moonlight to brighten the darkness, the room all blues and grays.

“Well if you can’t sleep…” Saizo murmured into her hair, his free arm trailing down hers. Even in the bone-deep comfort of their bedding, her skin prickled.

She waited, but he didn’t do anything else.

“Waiting for something, are we?”

“Get out of my head,” she grumbled.

Feeling him smile melted all the heat of her ire. Gods, it was so good to have him home. Here. Right here. She squeezed his leg again, daring to move both of her own slightly up and down around him.

She knew exactly where his cock was, and it didn’t even jump. Damnation.

“If you really can’t sleep,” he started, voice nighttime low, and tempting. “We could always…”

She held her breath.

“…Look at the moon.”

So _smug_! She was going to kill that shinobi. One of these days she would learn to tease him. One of these days. And then he’d see.

But for now, all she felt she could do was sigh, and prop herself up.

“If you’d like,” she said mildly. “I just want to be with you.”

That seemed to shock him a bit. Enough to make her smile. Enough that he saw the smile and narrowed his eyes at her and was clearly going to say something dreadful, so she interrupted with a cheery, “Do you want a jacket?”

His face looked flat but wasn’t. She knew him well enough in some ways.

“No,” he said, sounding as though he were put out that she hadn’t taken the bait. Ha!

But he got up as well, resettling the bedding behind him. They moved to the engawa.

The stillness of the dark early morning felt good to share with him. More of her senses could take in being with him if there was less to distract her from his presence.

They sat down next to one another, and she leaned to put her cheek on his shoulder. She was pleased when he put his arm around her and pulled her closer still. His fingertips, rough and warm on her forehead, had her making a dreamy sound.

His face turned toward her.

“You’re having fun. Hardly seems a party for me without any snacks,” he mused.

She was tempted to swat him but settled for rolling her eyes. And laughing.

“You _know_ there are dango in the kitchen for you. Or I could make some now.”

He didn’t say anything. She moved to pull away and go fetch something but he held her where she was. So she stayed. Nuzzled him. Loved him.

But after a moment…

“Saizo. Let me up,” she said.

He immediately pressed her even closer— _contrary ninja_ —but then released her.

She kissed his forehead through the gorgeous silver of his hair, and stood. She took her cushion with her as she walked over to the step leading down to the garden with a smile on her face. Under her feet the stone of the pedestal was cool and rough.

Then her feet were on the garden pebbles, and she walked the few steps back to Saizo. Set her cushion on the ground and knelt in front of him.

He cocked a brow at her.

She looked right into his eyes as she said “I’m glad you’re home.”

She told herself to maintain that eye contact as she reached for the overlap of his robes. Smoothed the fabric over his strong legs, then moved it away.

He looked amused. She knew she would not be able to get the jump on him in this effort, but it wasn’t useless just because it wasn’t a surprise, right?

She moved her fingers up the tops of his thighs the way he’d shown her he liked, and her eyes followed. Impossibly light hairs gleamed on his revealed skin, thin streaks of silver catching the moonlight. Her mouth watered as she dragged her eyes back up to his face. Of course she loved him and of course he was sexy, but she had never been able to think straight about the _why_ of her physical attraction to him. She just got… distracted.

When her fingers grazed his cock, his expression went stony. Thankfully, he did, too, so she knew he wasn’t displeased. She put both of her hands around his shaft and turned them toward one another, her thumbs feeling the ridge of a prominent vein.

He said her name, gently. Not a warning. He was always game for this kind of thing but usually respected that she was not. This time, though, she was. Saizo was quiet and who was awake to hear them, anyway? She wanted so badly to make him feel cherished. So she wet her lips and then kissed the tip of him before taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

She gave him loving kisses, massaging his flesh as she might his tongue. She moved back and forth but did not let him out of her mouth for a while, content to feel the smooth heat of him, safe, home, whole, with her. When she started to get distracted with the pleasure of it, she did pull off all the way. A gossamer string connected him to her mouth, tugged up by her sweet smile.

I love you, she thought, looking right into those powerful eyes of his.

He must have liked the view, because he bobbed sharply in the loose circle of her grip. Strong enough to snap the thin line of her saliva.

“Aren’t you a sight?” he asked. Loftily. A challenge?

Oh, she’d show him. She’d missed him, ached while he was gone from the missing him. Tried to stay busy enough to distract herself and failed.

She smiled as sweetly as she could. Let her tongue leave her mouth. Swirled it around him.

His breathing was steady, but he was smiling at her.

“I like it,” he told her, his voice very, very low. “I like you happy, right there. On me.”

She _was_ happy right there, so she beamed at him and licked him like the treat he was. He was hard enough now she had no need to hold him and she let her hands slide back to his hips, squeezing with her fingers as she sucked.

He hissed. Just a tiny sound. All she needed, and he probably knew it. She shot one hand out to grab his robe and fisted it as she came forward to take him deeper in a fluid motion. Not so deep she would gag. She wanted to keep going.

After a moment she drew back to take him more shallowly, and turned her head a bit. She let him see the way he could distort her cheeks—she knew he liked that.

She hummed around him—she knew he liked that, too.

When she thought to release the fabric of his robe her fingers were stiff. She let both hands slide to his stomach, splaying in front of her on his skin, resting on the muscles there. As she drummed her fingers lightly on the skin he shivered and something savage in her thrilled at it. She did it again.

“Ah ah,” Saizo warned, taking her hands and guiding them back down around his shaft. She let her frustration show in her eyes but he only smirked.

Refusing to give over all the power of this, she used one hand to press his length up toward his body. Nuzzled the base with her cheek. Then nibbled it.

She put her tongue flat against him and massaged the seam that lead down to his sac, trying to coax out more of those precious shivers.

His hand was at her hair, then, gathering it back from her face to hold behind her ear. Saizo’s touch was gentler than usual. When she looked up at him, his expression was that achingly fond one that told her everything he wouldn’t. She felt her own expression mirror his.

Mostly in the eyes, of course. Her mouth was open against him, tongue still against his exquisitely smooth hardness.

She wasn’t trapped by his gaze, exactly, but she didn’t want to do anything but look into his eyes just then.

He broke the spell a moment later by saying, archly, “I don’t believe I said to stop _that_ , little lady.”

She nipped at him. He laughed again, because… he was Saizo. And because he was happy. That much was clear.

One of his hands came to her chest. He had proven many times he needed absolutely no assistance getting into her clothes so she left him to do as he would. But he didn’t try to slip his clever fingers into her yukata, just pressed them against the slope of her left breast. When he pressed harder, she realized what he was doing.

_Still beating. I’m still right here_ , she thought.

His other hand, the one that had been holding her hair back, was on her chin before she realized he’d moved.

“Open,” he said firmly. His voice was pitched lower than usual. His eyes were narrowed.

_Mmm_.

She did, putting her tongue out to receive him. He pulled her with his grip until her tongue was on him and she released her hold. Then he was sliding back into her mouth and _**fuck** it felt so good, it had to feel good for him too, right?_

She let her mouth stay open as she moved her tongue as far along him as she could. That let her little moans escape around him, and thank heavens for that. She felt like she was going to come out of her own body with need to get him to release. Her thighs were flexing as she moved her mouth on him, seeking friction.

Saizo made a sound, like a sigh escaping his body when he’d tried to hold it in his throat. Not a groan or grunt or gasp.

Which meant she knew exactly what was coming. Who.

And oh, she was so greedy for him she was almost bouncing on her knees as she closed her lips around him and suckled at him as though she couldn’t stand not to. Because really, she couldn’t.

Another one of those beautiful sounds and he came in her mouth, flooding it with warmth. She refused to let him go so her cheeks bulged with it—had it been awhile for him?—and she gulped, letting him hear.

She slowed but kept sucking. Saizo released her chin and trailed his fingers down to her throat, stroking with slow, gentle insistence. She moaned around him and swallowed again.

“I’m home,” he murmured. It made her warm all over, made her feel weak.

She pulled back from him slowly, reluctant to give him up. But eventually there was that liminal moment when he was not quite in or out of her mouth, and she chose to settle back into her kneeling position.

She showed him her mouth, felt the stickiness between her tongue and her lower lip. Moved her tongue around and swallowed once more. Savored everything about him being back.

“Welcome home,” she said.


End file.
